Lost In Neverland
by Plainsong30
Summary: Peter Pan had been one of Emma's favorite Disney movies when she was younger. But when she takes an unexpected turn and finds herself in Neverland, her modern involvement changes everything about the classic tale... Peter/Wendy, Peter/OC
1. A Bizarre Dream

I was so tired I could hardly keep my eyes open. It was nearly four am, and we were still at the theater. The midnight premiere that we had just seen had ended nearly five minutes ago, and I was beat. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Dude, Emma… that. Was. _Amazing!_" My friend Rebecca cried as we swooned down the hallway of the theater.

I barely had a decent grip on my popcorn, and I looked back to see that I had left a trail of popcorn down the hall. I managed to let out a barely audible giggle, but felt my eyelids slowly drooping over my eyes.

"I'm not gunna make it," I said as I clutched my gut. It was at that moment that I realized I really had to use the bathroom.

"Huh? Watchya mean, Emma?" Rebecca asked as we leaned on each other. "Let's just… st-stop moving for a second, huh?"

"But I… I really gotta use the bathroom!" I said nervously at that moment.

The pain in my bladder was starting to wake me up a bit, and I forced myself to stay awake and started down the hall and towards the bathroom door. I moved as quickly as my sleepiness would allow me, my eyes still half open.

I hurried into a stall and finished my business, and still half awake and still trying to _stay_ awake, I neared the sink and washed my hands. I glanced up into the mirror to take a look at myself. I looked awful-I really needed to get some sleep. I splashed some cold water on my face and took one last look at myself in the mirror, and that's when the lights went out.

I blinked to see if my eyes would adjust, but there really wasn't any difference if I had my eyes closed or not.

I turned to try and find the crack of light beneath the bathroom door that would lead to the hallway, but it was nowhere in sight.

My heart began to increase in pace-I didn't like being stuck in the dark for long, and in this stupid bathroom, it was pitch black. I stuck my hands forward as if I were blind, trying to feel my way for the door. As I took a few steps forward, I suddenly felt a change in temperature. It was suddenly… warmer?

That was when my foot hooked over something and I flew forward, nearly doing a forward flip as I crashed into something… soft? In the women's bathroom?

That's when I started to loose it almost. I reached forward to touch what I crashed into, and it felt… soft and mossy…?

Oh, God, what was happening? Was my lack of sleepiness causing me to go crazy in the women's bathroom at the cinema?

I pulled myself to my feet, brushing whatever it was that had dirtied my jeans, and suddenly saw… a light! Yes!

I practically ran towards it and turned around a corner to expect myself to step back out into the gleaming hallway of the theater-

Only it was the exact opposite. I had stepped into what looked to be the forest of a jungle. I blinked, frozen, my hand clutching the nearby bark of a tree. My knees were buckling underneath me as my feet dug into mud. My mouth hung open as I stared up into large canopy trees and saw sunlight streaming through the leaves. The temperature seemed to have increased even further-I thought I was in a sauna.

Flowers of all kinds surrounded me, and I gazed at a hummingbird that buzzed softly around my head.

"What is going _on_?" I asked out loud.

I must've fallen asleep in the women's bathroom and was dreaming somehow. Where was I? The Jungle Book?

I pushed past a few leaves and through the maze of trees and saw a nearby pool of water that seemed to stretch on for forever. I rubbed my eyes and blinked multiple times. I gave myself a few pinches as well. I couldn't be dreaming… could I? This all looked too real!

It was then, in the nearby lagoon, that I saw a splash. I nearly jumped out of my skin and hid behind a nearby tree trunk, poking my head around the corner.

I heard female voices speaking. They sounded somewhat friendly, and I poked my head further around the corner to see a few girls swimming in the lagoon. The one closest to me had fiery red hair, and my eyes widened when her stare fell on me.

"Hey, who's that?" she asked the girls nearby her.

I ducked back behind the tree trunk, wondering what was going on.

"Come on out! Don't be scared!" a voice called to me.

I gulped and decided to give it a shot. If this was a dream, what's the worst that could happen?

I stepped out from behind the tree and neared the lagoon shyly. I didn't know whether I should be intimidated by these beautiful looking girls or not. But as I neared the lagoon even closer, I noticed one of the girls resting on a rock in the middle of the lagoon.

The odd thing about her was her legs-that was the thing, she didn't have any legs. I stared at her, my eyes bugging out of my head as my mouth dropped open.

"Y-y-you're a mer-mermaid!" I cried, clapping a hand to my mouth as if I had just screamed out a dirty swear word. I stared at her waistline, which slowly turned scaly and stretched into a long, green fishtail with two fins at the end.

"You're a human girl!" a black-haired mermaid exclaimed.

I couldn't stop staring at the brunette that sat on the rock, her green fishtail slapping the water. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" the blonde asked with an eye roll.

"Well… mermaids aren't…" I was about to say "real," only the four mermaids howled out loud and sent me death glares.

"Mermaids aren't real? Is that what you were about to say?" the fiery red-head cried, becoming angry.

"N-no!" I protested. The last thing I ever wanted to do was upset a mermaid. "In fact, I've always wanted to be a mermaid."

"What on earth are you wearing?" one of the mermaids asked me as she crossed my arms.

"Looks quite… hokey, doesn't it?" one of the mermaids mocked.

Hokey? How dare she!

I stared down at my outfit, which I found to be quite cute, thank you very much. I was dressed in dark denim skinny jeans with my favorite floral cami and quarter-sleeve black cardigan. I had my sand colored Uggs on too, which were causing my feet to sweat like crazy. I felt like peeling my cardigan off, too.

I didn't think my hair looked messy at all either. I had it done in a sideways braid that came around my shoulder. My mother had always told me that my hair was the color of coffee beans.

The mermaids seemed to exchange glances. "Come closer! We want to have a look at you," the brunette explained.

I gave a skeptical look as I neared the water's edge.

"A little closer," said the blonde.

I bit my lip nervously as I began to jump on the rocks that led out further into the lagoon. "Um, alright," I said softly. I bent nervously towards the water's edge as I stared at one of the mermaid's fishtails. Hers was scaly and blue. It almost looked slimy.

It was then that a splash of water flew into my face-it was the biggest wake-up call from the half-awake state I was in. Coughing and spurting water, I shielded my face as I tried to block the continued fire of water.

"C'mon in, dear! Don't you want to go for a swim?" one of the mermaid's cried at me nastily. She had grabbed me by the wrist and was trying to yank me into the water.

"No, please-stop!" I cried as I struggled to step away from her grasp. It was then that I lost my balance on the water, and I fell head first into the lagoon. I heard another one of their nasty laughs before I was fully submerged within the water.

I surfaced, coughing and choking as I tried to pull myself back on the rocks. They wouldn't stop splashing. "Please, stop it! What's the matter with you all-"

It was then that a sudden rooster call interrupted the air of the laughing mermaids. The splashing stopped suddenly, and I finally managed to pull myself back onto the rock.

"Oh, Peter!"

"Oh, hello, Peter!"

I was angry at the mermaids for their cruelty, and I stood up on the rock and rung out my long, chocolate locks of hair, my braid coming undone. I had worked very hard on that braid! Wiping water from my face, I looked up to see who they were greeting.

I was just as surprised as I was seeing the mermaids, because now a boy floated before me in midair. His flaming red hair was hidden underneath a pointed green cap with a red feather poking out from it. He was dressed in a green jumpsuit, a dagger at his waist as he held his hands on his hips and stared at me curiously. If I hadn't recognized him for a second, I probably would've laughed silly at his outfit.

"Wait a minute… y-you're…?" I started incredulously.

"Who's this, girls?" the boy asked the mermaids as he flew towards them and floated above the water, sitting Indian style.

"Oh, Peter… some human girl!" the blonde explained as she eyed me questioningly. "She just appeared! We've no idea where she came from."

The red haired boy, who still floated in mid-air, flew-yes, _flew_!-towards me so quickly, that if I had blinked, I wouldn't have seen him move at all. I nearly fell off the rock again as he came face-to-face with me. He grabbed my arm just in time before I fell backwards.

"Who're you?" he asked me as he rubbed his chin in confusion.

That green hat? The boy who could fly? The character from the Disney movie I had watched so many times in my childhood? _Wait a minute!_

"Y-y-you're… _Peter Pan_!"

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that! Please review and let me know what you think. I have some funny and exciting chapters coming up! If I get good feedback I'll post the next chapter soon! :)_


	2. The Darling Residence

"Yeah, I'm Peter Pan," he said as he grinned at me. "But who're you?"

"And how'd you get here?" the blonde mermaid asked me.

A sudden jingling bell fell upon my ears, and I looked up to see gold dust streak through the air. I blinked and stared, and the blinking light came right into my face and stared at me - it was a tiny, miniature girl, with a green, strapless mini dress on and gold slippers. Her hair was golden too, and her blue eyes stared at me.

"I… I'm Emma," I said with a small wave and a shy grin. "And you're Tinkerbell!" She stared at me skeptically, but I didn't mind. I still couldn't believe that she stood their before me, her dainty little wings flapping so fast that they were a blur. She left a trickle of gold dust behind her every time she moved.

This was unbelievable. Peter Pan? Of all people? Sure, I loved the movie and Peter Pan himself… but this seemed like the oddest thing that could happen to me.

"I'm not really sure how I got here, actually. I just kinda… erm… walked right into the jungle somehow."

Peter Pan stared at me for a moment, and I felt my cheeks turning beet red. "Well, all that matter's is that you're here now!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Right, girls?"

The mermaids seemed to snort. "Yeah, spectacular," one of them mocked sarcastically.

I looked down to see that the red head was about to splash me one more time, but immediately I was being yanked up into the air. I let out a yelp and looked up to see that Peter had grabbed me by the wrists and yanked me upwards as he flew up, tossed me into the air, and grabbed me by my feet as he started to fly.

"Gaah!" I cried as I tried to keep my balance. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Giving you a ride! I'm gunna show you around!"

"B-b-b-but, I just got here!" I cried as he flew on his back, his hands still holding onto my feet as he flew faster and faster. I looked back to see Tinkerbell was right behind us. "I'm gunna fall!"

"Don't worry, I've got you!" he cried as he tossed me into the air again.

I let out another yelp as I flew through the air and started to fall face forward. Peter flew right beneath me face down this time. With my arms flaying I grabbed hold of the his shoulders and rode along his back.

"Hang on! We're gunna go fast!"

"I don't like heights," I said as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"But the view is great from up here!"

I opened one eye, and then the other. He was right. I could make out the crooks and nannies of the island, the rolling valleys and the highest mountains, the crooked rivers and the never-ending bays. It was beautiful.

"It's amazing," I whispered in his ear as I took in the view.

"Yeah, it's great here! I don't know how you got here, but I think you're gunna love it!"

I remembered seeing Neverland on the TV, always wishing I were actually there. I snuggled my chin into Peter's back, realizing now that that wish would come true.

Well, dream or not, there's no point in _not_ enjoying this, is there?

We flew over rivers and through caves where the water was as smooth as glass. Peter took my hand and ran my fingers over the cool water. We smiled at each other shyly. At the mouth of the cave came a waterfall, and I almost closed my eyes as Peter shot downwards like a bullet. I felt my stomach lurch as if I were on a rollercoaster as I clutched to Peter's neck for dear life. I let out another yelp as he shot back upwards before crashing in the rocky falls below. He patted my hand that grasped his shoulder in reassurance.

Then we darted past the trees and out towards the open water that stretched on forever. It was a perfect, cerulean blue that matched the sky filled with puffballs of clouds.

It was then that we came to a halt, and Peter tossed me up again, to my annoyance, and brought his knees underneath my feet.

"This is fun!" he cried as he held onto my hands while I tried to keep my feet balanced on his knees. He pulled one hand back and rested it behind his head. "You could stay here forever, Emma!"

I suddenly felt my cheeks turn crimson for some strange reason. I smiled at him warmly. "Forever is an awfully long time, Peter," I said to him softly. It was then that Tinkerbell flew into my face and jabbed her finger at me. It only made me laugh.

"But in Neverland, you'd have fun forever! And you'd never have to grow-"

Peter was suddenly cut off as a blast of something big and black shot past us. I lost my balance and screamed as I fell and started circling towards the crashing waves below us. Peter flew as fast as a bullet and shot underneath me, where I grabbed his shoulders again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What was that?" I asked, frightened. Another noise that sounded like a bomb went off, and the same object flew past us again.

"Cannons!" Peter cried. "From Hook!"

Captain Hook? I had almost forgotten! As Peter began to fly across the water, I looked back to see a ship off in the distance. I could make out the Jolly Roger flag, the white skull and crossbones waving in the wind.

Tinkerbell was just a blur of gold dust as she flew off ahead of us.

"Pirates!" I cried in admiration. "How exciting!"

It was then that another two cannons blasted past us. One nearly grazed me and Peter's head.

"Peter!" I cried as I nearly strangled him out of alarm. He shot forward again, going so fast that the wind caused tears to leak from my eyes.

"We gotta fly outta here!" Peter exclaimed. "Hang on!"

I listened as I hung on for dear life. We shot forward and up into the sky, and I glanced back at the pirate ship in the distance, wondering if Hook looked the way he did in the Disney movie. When I glanced back in the direction Peter was headed, I was surprised to see a most remarkable and shocking sight.

A nighttime sky greeted us and was decorated with a waning moon. I recognized a familiar landmark - Big Ben was glowing in the night, striking the hour of midnight. I gazed at it in interest as Peter flew over buildings and hid us in the shadows.

"Where are we going, Peter?" I asked him softly as he landed on the rooftop of a two-story home. I held onto the chimney as Peter neared the edge of the roof and glanced down. I followed him and watched a couple make their way down the street. They were both dressed so nicely, but looked out of place for some reason. I hadn't seen anybody dress like that since the old movies in the '30s that I would watch at home… wait a second!

"Peter, are we at the Darling home?" I whispered to him.

He quickly shushed me - along with Tinkerbell, who just shook her head at me in annoyance - and I fell silent. I was too excited to wait and figure it all out.

"I lost my shadow around here somewhere," he told me. "I need to find it."

"What were you doing here in the first place?" I asked him.

"Well… I guess you could say I was visiting this place because there were people here who believe in me," he told me. "And the girl who lives here tells the most remarkable stories!"

"Really?" I said, trying to sound as if that were news to me.

He nodded and smiled. "Only when I was listening to the window, that dog Nana jumped at me in the window and took my shadow. And now I've gotta get it back!"

I suddenly realized that the series of events in Peter Pan were actually happening right now. The current time was around the '20s or the '30s, and Peter hadn't even met Wendy yet! Did that mean that I'd also be seeing everything else that would happen in the movie, too?

I took another glance at the couple that walked below. The woman was very beautiful, with her red hair pulled back into a bun and a purple gown trailing behind her. The man was dressed with a black top hat and black coat, a cane in his right hand with stylish white gloves. He was arguing about something with the woman, and I suddenly heard familiar words being cried out.

"Peter Pan, poppycock!"

I gaped at the couple, only realizing that it must've been Wendy and the boys' parents!

"Peter!" I whispered as I tugged on his sleeve. He told me to be silent yet again, and I huffed impatiently.

Hoisting me up from under my arms, he flew us towards a vacant window. The two of us pressed our faces up to the glass, and Peter pushed the window open easily.

"Wait out here for me," he whispered as he crept into the nursery.

I stared at him with a "No way!" look before he disappeared into the bedroom.

I looked over towards the lower yard - I could see a cute looking, fluffy dog resting in the grass. It must've been Nana! Wendy's father had already put her outside!

Getting impatient, I crept in through the window, disobeying Peter's orders, and felt a sharp jab at my head. I turned to see Tinkerbell pulling at my hair. I waved her away in irritation.

I started into the nursery and saw Peter flying through the air. He landed beside Nana's doghouse, him and Tinkerbell looking inside it.

I neared a pretty looking jewelry box and lifted the lid. Instantly music began to play, and I jumped and slammed it shut.

"Keep quiet, Emma!" Peter whispered to me.

Tinkerbell snickered at me as she flew past, and I watched her as she stopped to stand on a mirror. She took in her reflection with admiration, but all of a sudden began examining the width of her hips. I was the one who started snickering.

It was then that I heard a rattling from the drawer beneath the music box. I practically jumped out of my skin, and opened the drawer slowly. I nearly cried out as a shadow emerged from it-it took me a few seconds to remember that it was Peter's shadow.

"Peter! Peter!" I cried, jumping up and down and pointing at the shadow as it flew across the walls and ceiling. Peter was after it in a flash, and before I knew it, the shadow was right behind me. I ran in the opposite direction to get out of their way, but I tripped over the rug, and I went tumbling forward in summersaults. I could feel Peter's shadow crash into me from behind, then Peter crashed into his shadow, and we all went flying in a huge heap across the room.

Dazed and confused and my head twirling in circles, I lifted a washbowl off my head that had landed on top of me, and it was then that I saw a girl with soft red hair sit up in her twin bed and gasp at me.

"Peter Pan!" she cried. Her eyes landed on me and she stared at me funny. "And you've brought a friend!"

"Y-yes!" I cried as I stood up and brushed the dirt from my jeans. "And you're Wendy Darl-"

I wasn't able to finish as I felt Peter crash into me from behind, the two of us wiping out on the floor yet again.

_Author's Note: Here's the second chapter! I really hoped you liked it! :D Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Favorite parts, favorite quotes... ;) The third chapter will be coming shortly!_


	3. You Can Fly!

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy cried as I felt Peter flatten me like a pancake. I pushed myself up in the push-up position, and rolled Peter off of me. "You're crushing her!"

"Oops, sorry, Emma," he apologized.

I stood up and cracked my back. "No problem-o," I sighed. As I stretched out my arms, I glanced again at Wendy. "Oh, Wendy!" I cried as I bounded towards her. I thought maybe it'd be nice to give her a hug, but then I realized that that probably wasn't the greatest idea. "I'm such a fan! I really am! You're more prettier in person! I do love your hair, I've always wanted to make ringlets like that in my hair."

"Oh, why, thank you," said Wendy, gushing red. "I don't think we've ever met before?"

"I'm Emma," I introduced. "I've always wanted to meet you, you know!"

"Oh, really?" she asked in shock. "I didn't know I was a celebrity. Are you American? Like Peter? Where did you come from? You weren't with Peter when he was here before," she asked me curiously.

"Oh, I was, erm… I sort of, dropped in, I guess you could say."

"Yeah, she really did!" Peter exclaimed. He was floating in the corner, trying to stick his shadow back on with a bar of soap.

"Oh, Peter, you can't possibly stick your shadow on with soap," Wendy exclaimed with a chuckle.

I stared at Wendy as she approached Peter and took the soap from his hand. First Peter, now Wendy? I was star-struck!

"You should sew it on, Wendy!" I said quickly.

"Why, I was thinking the same thing," she said in shock.

"Great minds think alike," I said with a hoot.

Wendy laughed out loud. "You know, you really are very peculiar," she exclaimed as she studied me.

"I-I'll take that as a compliment," I laughed.

"Oh, I don't mean to be offensive! But I've never seen clothes that you're wearing before. I love your sweater," she said to me as she touched the fabric of my black cardigan. "It's simply darling! Where did you get it?"

"Forever 21," I exclaimed, forgetting what time period I was in. Catching myself, I then added, "Uh, I mean, my grandmother knitted it for me for my… birthday."

"Oh, it's ravishing! I wish I had one like it!" she replied in delight, not seeming to notice my slip.

"Thank you! Maybe I'll get you one sometime!" I said.

"Oh, no, don't go to all that trouble. I don't want your grandmother going to work, knitting something for me," she said.

I had already forgotten that I had said I'd gotten it from my grandma I would've just bought her one from Forever 21. That is… if I could ever get back home.

Would I ever go home?

"_Girls_," I heard Peter mumble.

"Don't be so rude," I said with a snort.

"Oh, that's right! I was going to sew your shadow back, wasn't I, Peter?" Wendy exclaimed, nearing a dresser drawer and removing a needle and thread. She began to babble on like she did in the movie as she approached Peter and began to sew the shadow back onto his shoe. I watched, trying to hold in laughter as Peter held his shadow down.

"Nana isn't that vicious of a dog, she's really very gentle. She was only protecting us, you know-"

"Girls talk to much," Peter mumbled.

"Peter!" I said as I crossed my arms. "Don't be rude."

"I'm not being rude, it's the truth," he said as he leaned on his fist dully.

"Wendy's doing you a favor! She's sewing your shadow on, isn't she?"

"That's right! Well, get on with it, girl!" he said to Wendy as he began playing his panpipes.

"I have a name, Peter," Wendy said, slightly irritable.

"Yeah, Peter! Have a little respect," I said with an eye roll.

"My name's Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darl-"

"Wendy's enough," Peter interrupted.

"Gosh, Peter!" I huffed. I hadn't seen the Disney movie in so long that I had forgotten how rude he was.

"As I was saying, I knew you'd come back Peter, that's why I held onto your shadow for you. Well, I suppose you had to come back because you'd need your shadow, wouldn't you?" Wendy ranted on. "How did you loose your shadow anyways, Peter?"

"Nana jumped up at me at the window. She grabbed my shadow."

"What were you doing there?" Wendy asked him.

"Listening to the stories you tell."

"But… they're all about you!"

Peter laughed. "That's why I like them! I tell them to the Lost Boys!"

Wendy then took a step back. "There, Peter, that should do."

Peter bounded across the room with his shadow dragging behind him until it adjusted against the wall. "Say thank you, Peter," I said to him.

"You act like too much of a grown-up, Emma," Peter said to me as he danced in front of the wall, his shadow dancing with him. I felt myself turning pink.

"I really am glad that you came back, Peter," Wendy continued. "Because you see, tonight will be my last night in the nursery."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because my father want's me to grow up," said Wendy with a sob.

Peter gasped. "But then… that means no more stories!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "But, Peter, they're all about you!" I said to him.

I turned to see Wendy sniffle.

"Well we'll take you away!" Peter told her as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the window. "To Neverland!"

I was practically bouncing up and down as I heard those words. "Neverland! Hurray!"

"B-b-but, what about mother?"

"What's a mother?" Peter asked.

I laughed out loud and held my stomach. "Peter, you had a mother at some point, I'm sure!" I said to him. "But… how can you not remember her?"

"Oh, Peter, a mother is someone who cares for you, and loves you, and tells you stories-"

"Good! Then you can become our mother!" Peter said as he tried to drag her out the window.

"Oh, Peter! That sounds so wonderful! Neverland! I… I'm so happy I think I'll give you… a kiss!" Wendy exclaimed.

I practically squealed. Wendy was going to kiss Peter! I was so excited!

But wait a minute… Wendy never did kiss Peter in the movie. That was because Tinkerbell stopped her!

Not ah! Not this time! This time I'd find Tinkerbell and I'd stop her from pulling Wendy's hair, and I'd let her and Peter kiss!

I went nuts as Wendy neared Peter and leaned in to kiss him, my eyes searching for Tinkerbell. It was then that a streak of gold dust zipped across the room faster than lightning, far too fast for me to grab, and bounded behind Wendy to pull her hair. Wendy cried out.

"No, Tink! Leave her alone!" I cried as I charged at Wendy. The moment I tried to grab for Tinkerbell, I crashed into Wendy, and the two of us went rolling to the floor and into the toy chest. I felt balls bouncing on my head as I struggled through the ropes of a yo-yo, and looked up to see Peter bouncing and bounding and trying to grab Tinkerbell in his hat.

It was then that Michael and John awoke, and I nearly squealed in delight as little Michael bounded towards Peter. He was so cute!

"John! Look! It's Peter Pan!" Michael cried.

The two boys introduced themselves, as I did as well, and everybody examined Tinkerbell as she flew out of Peter's hat and across the room.

"Let's go, Michael! John!"

"Where are we going?" Michael asked as Wendy took his hand.

"To Neverland of course! Peter's taking us!" I exclaimed.

Peter jumped in front of me so fast that I fell backwards and onto the bed. "_Us_?" he cried, his voice cracking.

"Of course!" I sighed.

"I couldn't leave Michael and John behind," Wendy explained.

The boys began to spout on about how much they wanted to fight real pirates, and Wendy went on about mermaids.

"I wouldn't get too excited about the mermaids," I told her, shaking my head. "They're rude, and vile, and, and-"

"Now, Emma!" Peter cried at me. "There's nothing wrong with the mermaids. So they got a little feisty… they're mermaids after all."

I crossed my arms. "Well, I must say that-"

"C'mon everybody! Let's head to Neverland!" Peter interrupted.

"B-b-but, how will we get there, Peter?" Wendy asked him.

"We fly!"

"Fly?" John asked. "But how?"

"Um… you… you have to… think of a wonderful thought!"

"That's not all, Peter," I said. "You need faith, trust, and pixie dust as well!"

"Hey, how'd you know that?" Peter asked me.

"I… I know a lot of things," I protested.

"Well, good thing you remembered that. I had almost forgotten," Peter exclaimed. He then grabbed hold of Tinkerbell before she could slip from his grasp, and sprinkled us all with pixie dust.

Before we knew it, we were all flying across the room, doing summersaults along the chandelier and giggling hysterically. "We can fly!"

"C'mon now everybody! Here we gooooooooo!" Peter cried as he shot out through the window. "Off to Neverland!"

We all followed, grazing across the buildings and chimneys, the stars kissing us from above.

I thought of Christmas and snow, sleigh bells and then off we go! Like reindeer in the sky! Oh, man, we could fly!

_Author's Note: I hope you liked that chapter! I've had lots of fun writing this so far. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Favorite parts or favorite quotes or anything at all! ;)_


	4. The EmmaBird

We landed on the big hands of Big Ben as the clock stroke the first hour of the night. We all stood in a straight, rigid line on the big minute-hand of the clock, and Peter pointed to the brightest glowing star in the sky.

"Look, Wendy! Second star to the right, and straight on till morning!" Peter exclaimed.

He took Wendy's hand, and I took Wendy's hand, then John took my hand, and Michael clung to John at the end of the line.

Then Peter sped up into the air, dragging the rest of us behind him, and Tinkerbell twirled around us in a spiral of dust.

The star seemed to get larger and brighter as we traveled higher up into the sky, until eventually, a large, green island came into view.

"Oh, Michael! Look! It's Neverland!" Wendy exclaimed.

We neared a clump of large, puffy white clouds. Peter landed on them, and we followed. As I stood on the cloud, I stomped and jumped on it quickly, wondering if I might fall through. It was like jumping on the bed. A small handful of the cloud floated into the air and tickled my nose. I began to sneeze loudly and repeatedly as the rest of the gang peered over the edge of clouds.

"Look! There's Mermaid Lagoon!" Wendy explained as she pointed to the lagoon on the far right of the island.

"And the Indian tribe is over there!" said Michael, pointing to the far left of the island.

"And there's the Jolly Roger!" said Michael, pointing to a large pirate ship directly below us.

It was then that a blast went off, and a huge, black cannon was headed in our direction.

"Look out!" I cried as I grabbed Michael and pulled him out of the way of the cannon.

"It's Hook!" Peter explained. "Tinkerbell, you take everyone down to the island while I take care of ole Cap'n Hook," said Peter.

"Oh, no you don't!" I began to protest, suddenly remembering that Tinkerbell would then send the Lost Boys to "shoot" Wendy down. But Tinkerbell had already taken off. "But, Peter! Tinkerbell's going to-"

"Come and get me, ya old codfish!" Peter cried to the pirate ship below. He shot up in the air and performed another rooster call, then flew off without another word.

I looked down to see that Wendy, Michael, and John were already headed towards the island.

"Heck no! Wendy is not gunna get shot down by the boys this time!" I told myself as I flew as fast as I could towards the island.

Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! Riding the Steel Venom at Valley Fair a hundred times! Eating ice cream! Christmas! Sleigh bells! Snow!

I was flying so fast that I managed to fly past Michael, John, and Wendy, and soon I was headed for the island. I could see gleaming gold dust just ahead of me.

"Tinkerbell! I know what your plan is! I won't let you have it!" I cried to her.

She turned back to glare at me only for a second, then flew off so fast that she was only a blur. The island seemed to be miles off still, and it took another few minutes for me to get a bit closer. By the time I was just above the canopy trees, it was then that I started screaming.

Rocks and sticks were flying in my direction. I couldn't see what the source was. Losing my balance and allowing bad thoughts to flood my mind, I lost my source of flight and began crashing towards the island. I was spiraling out of control and screaming at the top of my lungs. I hated heights!

Just as the jagged rocks below me seemed to come within closer view, I shut my eyes tight and waited for the collision. It was then that a pair of sturdy arms suddenly caught me from under, and I opened my eyes and found myself to be staring into the face of Peter Pan.

"Oh, Peter!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "You saved my life! Thank you!"

"No problem, Emma," said Peter as I pulled back from my embrace. I noticed his face was slightly red… why?

It was then that I realized I had embarrassed him by hugging him. I hugged my friends all the time back home, but had forgotten that this place wasn't home at all.

"Y-You're welcome," he stuttered as he set me down.

Confused by his continued embarrassment, I decided to shrug the feeling off, and instead turned my attention towards the screaming group of boys that surround Peter. They were all dressed funny in individual animal costumes (two of them, twins from the looks of it, were wearing the same costume).

"Are you alright, Emma?" came Wendy's voice. I looked up to see that she was floating to the ground, followed by John and Michael as they both landed on the ground together.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Peter saved me. I could've died!" I explained. It was then that I realized I had just taken Wendy's place-she was the one who should've been shot at by the boys and rescued by Peter.

"Didja see that, Peter? Huh, didja see that?"

"I shot down the Emma-Bird!"

Emma-Bird? I was puzzled by the words, which sounded strange and unfamiliar. Wasn't it suppose to be "Wendy-Bird"? But then I realized again that I had taken Wendy's place… maybe I shouldn't have done that. Now everything was different.

"No, I did!"

"Not, ah, I did!"

"Liar!"

"Hey, don't push!"

Soon the Lost Boys were rolling over one another at my feet, punching and biting and jumping on each other. I grabbed two of the boys and yanked them off each other.

"MEN! Attention!" Peter cried.

The boys all froze and instantly formed a line.

"What's going on around here? I bring you new people to meet… and you shoot down the first person you see!"

"What do you mean, Peter?" one of the boys asked.

"Yeah, Tinkerbell told us to shoot her down!"

"What? Tinkerbell?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she told us that you said to shoot the Emma-Bird down!" one of the boys explained.

Me? She specifically told the boys to shoot down _me_? Not Wendy? I felt slightly angry, but weird by the fact that Tinkerbell seemed to be more jealous of me than she was to Wendy. But I was no threat! After all, I was going to make sure that this time, Peter and Wendy _would_ be together.

"Tinkerbell!" Peter yelled. "Tink! Get over here!"

I looked up to see Tinkerbell strut over towards us with her head in the air.

"Is it true, Tink?" Peter asked her sadly. "Did you tell the boys to shoot Emma down?"

Tinkerbell stared at us, then nodded with a smug grin on her face. I loved Tinkerbell, but sometimes she really could be a pain.

"Tinkerbell! You're guilty of treason!" Peter exclaimed. "I hereby banish you from the forest!"

Tinkerbell put her hands to her mouth in shock, then flew off in anger.

"Oh, Peter, not forever," Wendy said to him.

"Well, for a week then," Peter said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, Peter, I'd love to see the Mermaid Lagoon!" Wendy explained happily.

"Well then let's go! You wanna come, Emma?" Peter asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't like the mermaids," I told him.

Peter gasped. "Don't like the mermaids? But why?"

"They're rude! And they're vile and arrogant, and they tried to drown me!" I said in protest as I counted off all the things off my fingers. "I suggest that you don't go there either, Wendy."

"Aw, c'mon, Emma," said Peter as he took my hand and led me up into the air. "It'll be fun. I promise this time that the mermaids won't upset you."

I just shook my head. "I can just go with the Lost Boys," I said. I turned to glance at the boys-Wendy was tending to Michael while John was commanding the boys.

"Please, Emma?" Peter begged. I turned to look at him and saw only his pleading green eyes.

"Why do you want me to come with so bad?" I asked him in surprise.

"Maybe I like having you along. You're unusual, you know," he told me. "You make things more fun! And you dress funny and stuff."

I snorted and felt slightly offended. "I'm not the only one, you know," I said as I eyed his green jumpsuit and tights. It _was _slightly unattractive.

"Hey, are you making fun of me?"

"Well, you _were_ making fun of me!" I argued. "Aren't you the one who said earlier that I was acting like a grown-up? And now you want me to come along?"

"Don't fight with me, Emma! Just come with, alright?" he said to me as grabbed me by the wrist and began to fly across the canopy trees. "C'mon, we're already going. You might as well come with."

"Oh, Peter, let go!" I said as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "What about Wendy? Just take her then!"

I remembered the scene in the film though, when Wendy was fighting with the mermaids. "Or maybe we shouldn't go see the mermaids at all," I said to him.

"What? Why not?"

"Are we going to go to Mermaid Lagoon?" Wendy asked as she neared us from behind, now also flying through the air. She noticed Peter clutching my wrist and eyed me with skepticism.

"Uh…" I yanked my hand out of Peter's grasp and rubbed my wrist in comfort. "Yeah, I… I suppose," I said, finally giving in.

"Off to the lagoon! Follow me, girls!"

"John, you lead Michael and the Lost Boys in a plan of attack against the Indians!" Peter told John.

"I shall try my best, sir!" John exclaimed as he swung his umbrella over his shoulder and began leading the boys into the forest. As we flew off, I swore I could hear the boys singing…

_We're following the leader, the leader, the leader…_

_Author's Note: Here's the fourth chapter! I attempted to change things up a bit, haha. Let me know what you thought! :)_


	5. The Arrival of Hook

I followed Peter and Wendy unwillingly towards Mermaid Lagoon. We approached from above, on the higher rocks, and I peered down with Wendy at the mermaids that swam and combed their long, flowing hair.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed dreamily as she leaned on her fists.

I just stared at the mermaids with disgust, wondering if we would ever leave. "Just wait until you meet them," I said. "They have the worst social skills. They're like, some… haughty clique!"

"A what?" Wendy asked.

"Don't listen to her. She just got off on the wrong foot with the mermaids," said Peter. "Right, Emma?"

"That's not true! They were rude, and disrespectful, and they humiliated me!" I replied, pointing my nose in the air.

"That's horrible!" said Wendy. "Is that true, Peter?"

"They just might not like Emma," said Peter. "But they may like you."

I glared at Peter. "No! They're just jealous of Peter!" I explained to Wendy. "They don't like it when us human girls flirt with Peter."

"It _is_ true," said Peter arrogantly. "All girls get jealous around me." I rolled my eyes at that comment. "But don't listen to her. C'mon, Wendy!" said Peter, taking Wendy's hand and leading her down towards the lagoon.

Huffing like mad, I followed them down, tripping over rocks and trying not to cause an avalanche as I neared the choppy waters of the lagoon. They glowed the most magnificent blue, with a nearby water fall that spread flecks of sparkling waves. The mermaids looked even more beautiful than when I had seen them before.

Peter was already chatting up the mermaids, who were all just dying to hear one of his stories. It was until Wendy called for Peter that the peace broke.

"Who's she?" one of the mermaids protested.

"And look! That awful Emma girl has returned!" the fiery red-head mermaid cried.

"You think I'm awful?" I cried, laughing. "You should take a look in the mirror, honey!"

"Peter, did you hear what she said to me?" the mermaid said to Peter.

"Emma! That's no way to talk to the mermaids! Have a little respect," Peter snapped.

I stared at him, completely deflated. "A little respect? They were splashing me the moment I met them! If anyone should have a little respect, it should be those fish-tailed mermaids!"

"Did you just hear what she called us, Peter?" the black haired girl cried. "She called us fish-tailed! How dare she!"

"Well, you _are_," I snapped.

"Emma, what's the matter with you?" Peter asked me, his mood almost angry.

"B-but, Peter-"

"No buts. In fact… maybe you should leave!"

"But I was only-"

"Not another word!"

I stared at Peter, wondering if what was happening was true. I turned to Wendy for support, who seemed to sense my helplessness.

"Oh, Peter, don't be upset," Wendy started. "It's not her fault that-"

"Who's that?" a mermaid interrupted.

I clapped a hand to my forehead. Here we go again…

"That's Wendy," I said. "Peter's new girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend!" one of the mermaid's cried. "Peter, is that true?"

"Girlfriend, am I?" Wendy asked, her cheeks flushing red.

"Oh, Peter! How could you! Aren't we enough for you?"

"Girls, _girls_!" Peter cried. "All of you, calm down! Please!"

It was no use. The mermaids were all yelling instantaneously, blocking out Peter's protests. Wendy and I glanced at each other, giggling.

While the mermaid's continued to argue, Peter suddenly flew across the lagoon and peeked around the corner of a jagged rock. "It's Hook!" Peter explained.

"Hook! Oh, no!" The mermaids all dove into the water at once, leaving me to snicker.

"They're a bunch of scaredy cats" I said with a laugh. It was then that Peter flew up to me so quickly that I hadn't even noticed him, and clapped a hand to my mouth.

"They have good reason to be scared," Peter said to me softly. "Just keep quiet, and come over here."

The three of us neared the jagged rock that Peter had been peering around, and glanced through the mouth of the lagoon. A rowboat passed by - Hook was at its front, followed by Mr. Smee who rowed the boat while singing pirate songs to himself, and last but not least, a dignified but beautiful Princess Tiger Lily, her arms and ankles tied up.

"They've captured Tiger Lily!" Peter explained out loud. As the rowboat continued to pass, Peter floated towards the upper head of the rock and peeked out further. "They're headed for Skull Rock."

Both Wendy and I exchanged skeptical glances.

"Come on, girls! Let's have a look and see what they're up to," he said as he took me by the hand and pulled me up in the air.

I realized that Wendy had been left behind, and I glanced back at her to see her give me a slightly cold look as she flew after us. That was when I turned back to Peter, bit down on my lip, and casually pulled my hand out of his. What was his deal? Why'd he have to hold my hand? I could fly just fine on my own…

Peter noticed my retreat, and turned back to Wendy. It was then that I realized as I glanced back, that Peter had taken Wendy's hand, and the two flew by faster than I imagined.

"Wait for me!" I said with a huff as I tried to fly after them. And for some reason, I couldn't help but fight away that strange feeling in my gut… the feeling of jealousy?

Skull Rock was strange and eerie, and I didn't like it at all. It reminded me of a haunted house, only it was filled with slimy rocks and black, empty water that held things I couldn't begin to imagine.

As we first entered the mouth of the jagged eye of Skull Rock, I nearly missed the first landing and fell to the sharp rocks below. Peter and Wendy were already ahead of me and began to climb up the rest of the way. I started to follow, and as I got to the top, I nearly cried out as I noticed a lone skeleton resting nearby. I turned abruptly and crashed into Peter, who glared at me questioningly.

I pointed at the skeleton to explain my behavior, and he must've been able to read the fearful look on my face.

It was then that he seemed to give me a sympathetic look, a look I had never witnessed from any other boy I knew. And when he took my hand and gave it a light squeeze, my heart seemed to jolt for a second, and my veins twitched in anxiety. I had never experienced that feeling before.

I stared into Peter's green, comforting eyes for one second while he squeezed my hand in reassurance. When he let go of my hand and joined Wendy up ahead, my hand clenched the dead air around it - I liked that feeling of his hand in mine.

Peter probably didn't think much of it - he was only doing it to comfort me, since I had nearly had a heart attack from seeing that skeleton… yuck.

But of course, I saw it as something much larger. At least, I wished it could be something more than that…

I crawled along the rock to where Wendy and Peter were laying on their bellies and glancing below towards the choppy waters of the cave. I followed and saw the same familiar rowboat with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee residing in it, only Tiger Lily was barely floating in the water at this time.

"I have a proposition for you, Tiger Lily," Hook explained to her, his voice echoing in the cave. "If you tell me Pan's whereabouts, I'll set you free."

Tiger Lily, at this point, was barely covering the surface of the water, an anchor strapped to her body.

"That old codfish," I heard Peter whisper angrily.

"I always keep me word, dear. Don't I Mr. Smee?"

"Uh, uh, yes, cap'n. Cap'n Hook always keeps his word, Miss. Always, always," said Mr. Smee as he wrung his shirt with his fingers nervously.

"So if you don't start talking, Tiger Lily, eventually the tide will come in, and it will be too late…"

I looked over to see that Peter had disappeared. Wendy and I exchanged surprised glances.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, TIGER LILY!" Captain Hook suddenly shrieked. I nearly jumped out of my skin and grasped Wendy for support, who just patted me gingerly.

It was then that an eerie voice rang out in the cave… "Beware, Captain Hook… beware…"

It sounded a lot like Peter, and that was when I remembered this familiar scene in the film. I turned to Wendy and grinned at her, and she giggled back at me, also knowing it was Peter who was behind the voice.

"C-Cap'n! It's an evil spirit!" Mr. Smee cried, beginning to panic as his fingers went nuts over his blue and white striped shirt.

"Stand by, Smee. I'm going to have a look around," Hook explained as he started towards the mouth of the cave.

I then saw a shadow fly across the ceiling of the cave, along with a flash of green, as Peter landed on a stone pillar opposite ours. "Psst! Watch this, girls!" he whispered to us.

We both grinned at Peter then laughed with each other.

Peter called out not in his own voice, but in the sound of Captain Hook's, it seemed. He began to order Mr. Smee to let Tiger Lily go, who obeyed without knowing that it was really Peter.

Once Mr. Smee began rowing out of the cave, the real Hook caught him, and angrily told him to leave Tiger Lily in the cave.

I was laughing so hard I thought I might die. Wendy stared at me funny as I tried to hold in laughs at this point, and I wiped away a tear as Peter began to speak, yet again, in Hook's voice.

But at this point I didn't know where Hook was. He had disappeared from his original spot where I could see him fine, and when I looked up to see Peter sitting on his lone stone pillar, his hat resting on his face, it was then that I saw a strange shadow following him…

"Peter, look out!" I cried.

Hook lashed out on Peter with his sword, who dodged just in time. A swordfight followed, both Wendy and I biting on our fingernails as we watched the battle. Everything came back to me as Peter flew off the stone pillar as Hook tried to follow, only he fell and hung by his hook from the edge of the pillar.

And then an eerie ticking began to fill the cave… _tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

"Smee! Save me!" Hook cried as a large, green crocodile leapt out of the water and made a bite for Hook.

At many times I peeked through my hands as the crocodile caught Hook in his mouth, but every time it seemed, Hook managed to escape and flew across the water like some sort of water nymph, and Smee followed close behind him, rowing like mad.

Wendy and I were laughing so hard that it was difficult to breath. By the time we managed to catch ourselves, I wiped away a tear and glanced down towards the water.

"Peter! Tiger Lily!" I cried as I pointed at the girl. She cried out for help just before she disappeared in the water.

"Oh no!" Peter cried, making a heroic dive into the water and coming out with a struggling Tiger Lily in his arms.

"Wait for us, Peter!" Wendy cried as Peter flew off without us, Tiger Lily in his arms.

As I stared at the beautiful Tiger Lily and noticed as she stared at Peter so affectionately, I began to feel that annoying sensation again… jealousy? No, it couldn't be… of course not…

Could it?

_Author's Note: Here's Chapter Five! I hoped you guys liked it! I have an interesting chapter coming up, so stay tuned! And remember to review! ;)_


	6. Falling For Peter

I had decided it would be best to dance with John and keep my distance from Peter at the Indian celebration for Tiger Lily. I no longer wanted to be involved with Peter anymore. Realizing that I was jealous of some made up character nearly angered me… and I had already messed things up horribly for the classic tale of _Peter Pan_!

I glanced over at Peter to see that he was dancing with Tiger Lily herself. This is how things were suppose to be. Peter was suppose to be with Tiger Lily, and he was suppose to make Wendy jealous. I had nothing to do with it at all. If I even tried to do anything more, I'd probably mess everything up. Maybe if I stopped becoming involved, things would finally go as planned.

But then he looked over at me and winked with a grin. My gut lurched and I felt my cheeks turn blood red, and I quickly looked away, trying to enjoy myself with John as I beat my hand on my mouth and howled like the rest of the Indians.

Adjusting the feathers in my hair, I tried to search for Wendy through the crowd. She was dancing past me, paint on her face as she too, beat her hand on her mouth.

It was then that a large looking Indian woman approached her. I couldn't hear what she was saying as the woman pointed at Wendy, then at the forest.

I pulled away from John and approached Wendy and the Indian woman.

"Get 'em firewood!" the Indian woman ordered.

Wendy huffed as she turned towards the forest, but I quickly grabbed her arm. "I'll handle it, Wendy," I told her as I smiled. "You should stay here and dance!"

It was then that I saw a figure in green out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see it was Peter, the brilliant headdress of eagle feathers dragging behind him as he approached us.

"Hello girls," he said as he eyed me with a grin. I only gulped in return.

"Well, Peter," said Wendy as she crossed her arms, clearly irritated with his attitude. She was already very jealous of Tiger Lily. "You're quite popular tonight, aren't you?"

"You could say that," Peter chuckled. "After all, I saved Princess Tiger Lily!"

Wendy kept her nose in the air stubbornly. I scratched my head as I watched the two bicker. This wasn't right! If anything, they were suppose to like one another!

"Here you two!" I interrupted as I grabbed Wendy's hand and Peter's, and put them together. "Now go on and dance!" I pushed them both into the group of dancing figures around the fire.

Wendy glared at me, then huffed an "Alright." Peter only stared back at me as I turned to leave and disappeared into the forest.

"Now… firewood," I told myself impatiently as I started to gather twigs and small logs.

This was hopeless, and such a mess! My involvement was ruining everything. Why was I even here?

I didn't like being here any longer. It was as if I was trapped in some sort of alternate dimension. Even if I did manage to fly out of here and back to the US where I lived, it wasn't like my family would be there anyways. This was the 1930s, nearly eighty years prior to my living.

I sighed as I set down the firewood and sat down. I wanted to go home…

Leaning against a nearby pine tree, I rested my head on the bark and stared up at the canopy trees. The sky broke through still - it was a midnight blue with white sprinkling stars. I could make out the moon just beyond the horizon and hidden behind several leaves. The sound of crickets was in the air, and a cool nighttime breeze brushed past my cheeks.

"Emma?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I stood up in alarm. "What? Who's there?" I cried.

Peter's face immediately jumped out at me as he hung upside down in front of me. I screamed and fell backwards into the tree.

Peter only laughed, and I went red in the face. He still hung upside down in front of me, his Indian headdress falling off.

"You sure scare easily!" he chuckled.

I glared at his laughing face as I bent over and retrieved his Indian headdress. "Don't lose this," I said as I handed it to him. I pushed past his face, which was still laughing, and retrieved the firewood.

"Aw, c'mon, Emma. It was just a joke," he said as he finished a few chuckles.

I turned back to look at him as he turned right side up and landed on the ground. He adjusted his Indian headdress, then leaned against a nearby tree and smiled at me.

"You're so cocky, Peter," I exclaimed in annoyance.

"Me, cocky?" he asked in confusion. Then he crossed his arms and placed his back to me, the headdress trailing behind him.

"Yes, you are," I sighed. "You think every girl you meet is smitten with you!"

"Well, that's the truth, isn't it?" he said playfully. "That's just how all girls are. They get jealous easily."

"Yeah, well I don't," I said to him as I retrieved some more twigs. I turned to find him face to face with me again.

"You're so stubborn, Emma," he grinned. "C'mon, you haven't even danced with me yet."

I stuck my nose in the air. "Well, maybe I don't want to dance," I said as I turned in a different direction.

He only flew in front of me again. "Aww, why not? This is a celebration for me after all! And one little dance wouldn't hurt, now would it?"

He grinned that lovely, boyish grin that always caused my heart to flutter. I bit on my lip as I gave in.

"Oh, alright." I set the firewood down as I smiled shyly. "Do you know how to dance formally?"

He bowed deeply for me and turned his head up to smile. "Of course I do, Madam."

"That's Miss," I said as I cleared my throat.

"Miss, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

I merely giggled. Why? Agghh… "Why, certainly, kind sir," I said as I curtsied. I placed my hand in his and clutched his shoulder as we began to dance back and forth to the drumbeats in the background. We danced quite quickly, and I lost myself as I laughed out loud.

"See, this isn't so bad!"

"Oh, alright," I said as I stared into his beaming green eyes. He smiled at me warmly, and for a moment I thought I felt that feeling that seemed to feel like more than an innocent crush…

I began to look away from him to break my thoughts, and only noticed that the ground seemed to be stories below.

"P-Peter!" I cried in alarm as I grabbed for his neck. We had floated up in the air, and I hadn't even noticed.

"Hey, it's alright!" he said as he held me close. "I'd never drop you."

I looked up at him as I held onto his shoulders for support. "I-I know that," I said softly.

I averted my eyes from the ground and stared at Peter. He smirked at me shyly. I was surprised to feel one of his hands brush a strand of my wavy brown hair back.

It was then that I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I looked over to see Wendy standing on the ground, glowering.

I gasped and pushed myself away from Peter, already regretting having danced with him. Since Peter was no longer there to support me, I began falling towards the ground, and I cried out in terror.

I was staring up at the dark nighttime sky for a moment, the air rushing past my ears, and then I felt firm hands catch me before I hit the ground. Peter was staring down at me.

"Whoa! Got you just in time," he said as he set me down.

I looked over to see Wendy disappearing in the trees. "Oh, Peter!" I huffed angrily as I pushed away from him and chased after Wendy. "Wendy! Wendy!" I called after her.

I could hear Peter mumbling something to himself. "What did I do?" he asked softly.

I felt horrible for a moment, but this wasn't how it was suppose to be! Peter had to be with Wendy! Even though they didn't kiss at all in the Disney film (but they certainly did in the live version), I knew I was interfering. It was Peter and Wendy and nobody else. And I had to make sure it stayed that way.

Even though I knew I felt that heart-wrenching feeling for Peter all along.

_Author's Note: Well, hey there! If you're reading this, that means you've made it to Chapter SIX! I congratulate you! Let me know what you think so far! I'd love to hear your reviews! :)_


	7. Wanting To Go Home

"Wendy!" I cried, now out of breath as I jogged after her. "Wendy, wait! It's not what it looks like!"

"Why do you keep defending yourself?" she questioned suddenly as she turned towards me. Her sudden movement and angry expression caught me off guard.

"Because… because I don't like him that way!" I lied, knowing that I felt the exact opposite way - I _did_ like Peter. "I don't want you to get the wrong message because I know that you really like him!"

Wendy crossed her arms with a huff, and I stood there silently, my arms clasped behind my back as I rocked back and forth on my two feet. I bit down on my lip as she let out a sigh.

"Yes, I suppose… maybe I do have a light crush on Peter," she admitted, her hands grasping her skirt in defeat. "But it's no use. I know he likes you."

"But I don't like him!" I felt a sudden pain in my chest as I said those words. To be perfectly honest, I had the biggest crush on Peter. But I knew I'd never forgive myself if I interfered and took Peter away from Wendy… "Listen to me," I started. "I am going to do everything in my power to try and convince Peter that you two belong together."

She looked at me funny. "What makes you think that we belong together?" she asked me as she cocked her head to the side.

"Uh… well," I muttered as I ran a hand through my hair. "It's just a gut feeling, you know? Instinct!"

"Oh, well, if you say so," she said, her voice unsure.

The two of us began walking through the trees in silence. I knew that Wendy still wasn't convinced about the amends I had made, prior to the situation that had just developed. She thought Peter liked me, but she liked Peter, and I told her I didn't like Peter so that they could be together… but I really _did _like Peter.

We made it to Hangman's within a few minutes, and the two of us headed down into the basement of the oak. A winding staircase led us beneath the tree's roots to a hidden den that the Lost Boys bounded and leapt around in. They were so hyper from the party that I almost couldn't stand it - it was like babysitting all over again.

"Come now, Michael," said Wendy as she attempted to grab Michael, who was hanging upside down from an upturned tree root. "You need to get some sleep!"

"Sleep! No sleep!" Michael protested, but allowed Wendy to take him in her arms anyways.

"You all need your beauty rest!" I said to the other boys.

"Beauty rest?" a boy in a fox costume exclaimed in a chirp tone. "No rest! We play all night!"

"That's very unrealistic," said Wendy. "You all need your sleep. Besides, we'll be going home in the morning."

"Home?" both John and Michael cried out in alarm.

"Home?" a third voice exclaimed. I looked up to see Peter enter the cavern, his Indian headdress still planted on his head. We made eye contact for merely two seconds until he broke the stare, his eyes shying away. I gulped as I stared down at my feet.

"Wendy, you can't go home!" Peter continued. "You're suppose to be our mother!"

"Yeah, Wendy!" Michael explained. "You're our mother."

Wendy gave off a soft chuckle. "Oh, Michael, have you forgotten? Our mother is at home, in London," Wendy explained gently as she wiped away the Indian pant that coated Michael's chubby, baby cheeks.

"Mother?" Michael replied.

"Mother?" John repeated. "I… I'd almost forgotten about Mother."

"And Father!" Michael explained.

"You can't go home!" Peter protested again as he broke the peaceful conversation. "You have to stay here forever! If you go back, you'll grow up! I can promise you that!"

"Oh, come now, Peter," sighed Wendy. "We can't stay here forever. Besides, you have Tiger Lily, don't you?"

I glanced over at Peter who gave Wendy an odd stare. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked her, his tone slightly icy.

"You know exactly what I mean," Wendy remarked as she carried Michael to the nearby bed. Michael, with his head rested on Wendy's shoulder, was just about ready to crash.

"Fine! Go on home then!" Peter snapped as he left the room and dropped a fur-like curtain across the doorway. "Go on and grow up!"

Wendy glanced after Peter sadly, then looked in my direction. I merely shrugged my shoulders as I watched her sit down beside Michael on the bed.

It was then that Wendy relaxed beside Michael and pushed his hair back, and a peaceful lullaby escaped her lips. It was as if someone had hit a switch, and all the Lost Boys fell into a trance by Wendy's soft, mothering voice. I couldn't help but feel myself sink to a nearby hammock and listen to Wendy's soft voice. She sang of mothers, and she sang of home. But what got to me the most was thinking of home.

Where was home? Would I ever go home? Would I ever be able to _make _it home? How was it that I even existed in this strange, bizarre world? It was almost like an alternate dimension!

At that point, a miserable feeling washed over me like cold seawater along the beach - I wanted to go home, and I wanted to go home _bad_. I was in some strange world that wasn't suppose to exist at all, and I couldn't find my way home. Home didn't exist in this odd world! Would I _ever_ get home? The thought was beginning to drive me mad.

Soon Wendy's voice stopped singing, and I awoke from my strange, half-asleep state-of-mind.

"Do you have to leave, Wendy?" one of the Lost Boys asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so," Wendy explained. "But, you know, you could come with!"

It was then that the boys bounded and bounced off the walls so joyfully that I had to take cover behind my hammock so I wouldn't be hit. Wendy then turned to me with a soft smile.

"Aren't you coming with, Emma?" she asked me gently.

I was coming with? To Wendy's house? To live with the Darlings?

"Uh… uh," I said as I loosened my shirt collar uncomfortably. "Well, I-I-"

"She's staying here!" Peter suddenly interrupted. He appeared from behind the fur-covered doorway and came to stand by my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "With me!"

Wendy's lip trembled slightly. "Very well then," she seemed to sigh. "I guess this is… goodbye."

"No!" I burst suddenly. "Peter, I can't stay here!"

I was now looking back and forth from Peter and Wendy wildly, trying to figure out what to say.

"I have to go home, too!" I explained to Peter. "I… I have to grow up sometime, Peter. I can't possibly stay here forever."

Peter's brow suddenly furrowed. "Fine. Both of you leave! All of you go!" he said to the Lost Boys angrily. "But just remember, once you leave, you can't come back!"

I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach as the Lost Boys said their goodbyes to Peter before leaving and climbing up the base of the tree trunk. Wendy and I stayed behind to say one last goodbye.

"I'll miss you, Peter," Wendy called after Peter as she began to start up the tree trunk. Peter was hidden back behind the fur-covered doorway. He didn't answer her.

Wendy gave me one last look before she disappeared up the tree trunk.

I sighed as I poked my head behind the fur curtain. "Peter?" I called to him. His back was to me with his arms folded.

"You don't have to leave, Emma," he said as he turned to me. He removed his headdress sadly, revealing that mane of red hair. I looked into his shimmering green eyes to see sadness flooding them. "You can stay here with me!"

"I can't do that, Peter," I said to him gently. I bit my lip as Peter gave me a hard gaze, then turned away quickly. "Goodbye, Peter."

Peter didn't answer me as I pulled away from the curtain. It was hard to hold in sobs as I climbed up the tree trunk, but I managed to do it.

It was at this point that I was trying to remember what happened next in the film…

I neared the entrance of the tree trunk and entered the nighttime forest, my mind still flooded with thoughts. Wendy left, and…

A suddenly golden toothed pirate leapt in front of me, gagging me so quickly that I could barely scream out loud. My hands were suddenly tied behind my back faster than I could blink, and someone violently jerked me forward.

"Why, who's this new face?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked up into the face of Captain Hook himself, and if my mouth hadn't been gagged, it would've been hanging open.

"Emma, is it?" Hook asked me as he fiddled with his mustache with his silver, gleaming hook for a hand.

I couldn't answer him as I felt fear shiver up my spine.

"Well, me dear," he said with a little twinkle in his eye, "now that I have you and Wendy, my plan for capturing Peter has finally begun!"

I squirmed violently to try and release myself from the gag, but one of the larger pirates suddenly grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Bring them aboard the Jolly Roger!" Hook cried as he pointed his sword for the sky.

The Lost Boys all struggled, their mouths also gagged as the pirates grabbed them and dragged them through the forest. I exchanged terrified glances with Wendy to see that she was just as scared as I.

This was all my fault! I was such an idiot! I should've recalled the events of the story! If I had just remembered, then I would've known that this would all happen!

Peter would come for us. He would! He had to! If he didn't…

I swallowed hard, trying not to think about what Captain Hook might have in store for us.

_Author's Note: Hi there! I'm SO SORRY that it's taking me so long to update! I was having trouble figuring out what to do next, and writing it out for that matter. I will try and get the next chapter across ASAP! As for now, I hope you liked this chapter! :) Thanks for reading!_


	8. Man To Man with Hook

I kicked my legs as the pirate that held me threw me violently on the side of the ship with one last snicker. I huddled close to the Lost Boys, all of them trying to wriggle free from the tied ropes.

"Peter will save us!" Wendy cried, somehow managing to free herself from the gag. "I know he will!"

Captain Hook let out a laugh that caused my bones to rattle. "Oh, my dear," he said as he wiped away a tear with his free hand. He quickly pulled a hanky from his shirt sleeve and dabbed his eyes. "You see, we left a little present behind for Pan that is addressed from you."

I was expecting Hook to point at Wendy, but he instead jabbed a finger in my direction. My eyes widened as I tried to free my mouth from the gag.

"And a specific time has been instructed for when he is allowed to open the gift," Hook continued, "and when Pan opens it, let's just say… he'll be blown to smithereens!"

"Smithereens! Yes, smithereens!" Mr. Smee hooted along with the rest of the crew.

I exchanged a terrified glance with Wendy, who looked just as shocked. The Lost Boys, at this point, went nuts as they tried to slink out of the ropes that restrained their arms and legs.

I had forgotten! I had completely forgotten it all! I hadn't seen the movie in years it seemed like-how could I have forgotten?

But Peter was sure to survive! He had to! Didn't he make it in the movie?

"Now, let's have a look at the time, shall we?" Hook exclaimed as he pulled a pocket watch from his jacket. He gave me another evil grin, his mustache twitching excitedly as he began counting down. "Twenty seconds… fifteen seconds… ten seconds…"

I thought Hook may have a seizure from the way he was clutching at the pocket watch. His eyes were glowing with adrenaline as the second hand hit twelve.

That was when an explosive that practically threw the Jolly Roger on its side ricocheted from the island. I felt my heart sink to my stomach as an explosion of fire and smoke erupted in a mushroom cloud a distance away. My mouth was agape as a sob escaped my lips.

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy cried miserably beside me. The rest of the Lost Boys were shocked, squeals and whimpers erupting from their mouths as everyone else began sobbing.

"I-It'll be okay," I assured as I swallowed back my tears, trying to assure myself even more.

"Now, who shall be first to walk at the end of the plank?" Hook cried wildly. His eyes bounced back and forth from us and landed on me. "How about you, my dear?"

"Uh, I think I'll pass-"

"There is no such thing as passing on the Jolly Roger!" Hook cried viciously as he picked me up from my bound hands and practically carried me to the edge of the ship. "Off you go!"

He shoved me up onto the long, wooden plank and gave me a gentle push towards the depths of the choppy waters.

I gulped as I stared down at the salty sea-it was quite high. Luckily I could swim, but having my hands bound made things a little more difficult.

I tried to show some dignity as I pointed my head towards the sky and traipsed towards the end of the plank. It was then that a sound of ticking interrupted my thoughts…

"What's this?" I heard Hook exclaimed. "The beast is among us! Why, a fine treat you'll make, my dear…"

I felt my heart shrivel up in my ribcage as I tried to ignore the constant ticking and avoided the gaze of the crocodile as he neared closer towards the ship.

Oh, Peter? Where are you when I need you?

I took one last gulp and stepped off the plank. I braced myself and squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for that sickening plunge of water to engulf me and meet my end. If I died, would I wake up back in my own world? Oh, would I ever get back to my own world?

The air was rushing past my ears as I took a breath and held it, expecting that cool water to meet with my warm skin. But instead I felt a pair of sturdy arms grasp me before I even touched the water.

I let out a quiet yelp and found myself staring into the face of Peter, with Tinkerbell fluttering by his side.

"Oh, Peter!" I cried in a whisper, my hands wrapping around his neck. "You saved my life again!"

Peter gave me a soft smile as we flew towards the lower edge of the ship, hidden away from the rest of the crew.

"C-Cap'n!" I heard Smee cry. "Did you hear that?"

"No splash, Smee," Hook answered, his tone alarmed. "The beast must've… swallowed her whole!"

Peter glided across the air and pulled up to the end of the ship. He set me down carefully as I crept behind a barrel of rum and peeked around as Peter flew above and among the ship's sails.

"Who's next?" Hook cried gleefully as he yanked out his sword. "Wendy, me dear?"

"No, Wendy! No!" all the Lost Boys protested.

Wendy got up slowly and walked towards the edge of the ship with her hands still bound. I quietly crawled behind the Lost Boys and tried not to alarm them as I unbound each of their hands.

"Off with you now!" cried Hook as he poked her in the back with his sword. Wendy started down the plank, when suddenly a figure in green swooped in.

"Pardon me, Captain!" Peter cried as he shoved Hook's hat down over his eyes. "But I think I'll step in now!"

"C-Cap'n! It's Peter Pan! B-b-back from the dead!" Smee cried as he fumbled with his shirt and backed away from Peter.

"Blasted Peter Pan!" Hook cried as he tried to yank his hat back over his eyes. He failed unsuccessfully and ended up ripping the rim right off.

It was then that chaos took over the ship as the Lost Boys whipped out their slingshots and the pirates yanked out their swords. I jumped just in time as a pirate with the stink-eye lunged at me, his sword gleaming in the light.

I heard a splash and looked over the ship to see Smee was already sitting ready in a rowboat.

"Get down here, Pan," I heard Hook cry, "and fight like a _man_!"

"A man?" snorted Peter. "If you insist!"

Peter flew at him like a bullet, his dagger out as it smashed with Hook's sword.

"Give up, boy!" Hook growled as he shoved Peter away from him.

"Never!" Peter cried rebelliously. He flew up into the air and dodged a stab from Hook.

Having had my eyes on Peter and Hook the whole time, I didn't notice the one-eyed pirate that lunged at me with his sword. He swung so close that I would've thought a stitch in my shirt had been cut.

"You're a coward, Pan!"

I looked up to see Peter fly up and land on the mast near the Eagle's nest.

"A coward? Who you calling a coward?" Peter growled.

"You can't fight me man-to-man without flying away!" Hook barked as he climbed the rope ladder up to Peter.

"I _can_ fight you man-to-man! With one hand behind my back!"

"You mean… you won't fly?" Hook hissed as he came face-to-face with Peter on the mast.

"No, Peter! Don't! It's a trap!" I heard Wendy cry.

"You have my word, Hook," Peter replied.

I almost had to cover my eyes as I watched Hook and Peter duel on the mast. Several times Peter almost fell right off the mast and came so close to falling off.

I ran across the deck and found Wendy and the Lost Boys, all of them staring up at the fight.

My heart was lost in my throat as Peter suddenly lost his grip on his dagger and fell backwards on the mast. Hook was coming at him with the tip of his sword at Peter's throat.

"Fly, Peter! You have to!" I cried up to him in agony.

"I can't! I gave him my word," Peter answered with pride.

"It'd probably be better this way, don't you think, boy?" Hook asked him as a victorious grin spread across his lips. "With the Lost Boys leaving, along with Wendy and Emma… you'll be all alone."

I felt my body tremble suddenly as everyone fell silent.

"They're all leaving you," Hook continued. I couldn't see Peter's face from this angle. "All going to _grow up_!"

Peter suddenly lunged at Hook and made an attempt to steal away his sword, only he was unsuccessful as he suddenly lost his balance and dangled from his hands on the mast.

"Fly, Peter, fly! Don't listen to him!"

"This is it, Pan!" Hook roared. "You're finished now! You're going to die all _alone_!"

Hook brought one of his feet down hard on Peter's hand. I watched in horror as Peter lost his grip, his body tumbling towards the choppy seawaters, Wendy's own screams filling my ears. The last I could see was his green hat floating at the surface.

_Author's Note: This chapter goes out to Grapejuice101 for the advice they gave me! They know what I'm talking about ;) I hope you all liked it, and there's only one more chapter left! :O Stay tuned!_


	9. I'll Always Believe In Peter Pan

I could barely even think as I ran towards the edge of the deck and dived off. I took a breath before I hit the cold water and felt it all rush in my ears. I could see a blurry green body slowly floating downwards.

I swam towards him and grabbed his heavy body from behind. He wasn't moving - at all. That scared me.

I recognized the dark wood of the ship in the water and swam towards it before hitting the surface. We were well hidden by the ship - anybody who looked over the edge of the deck wouldn't be able to see us at all.

To my relief, Peter coughed up water and blinked at the harsh light.

"Peter, c'mon! Come back!" I said as I tried to hold him up. I had one arm on him as I clutched to a snag in the ship.

"Emma?" he slurred as he grabbed hold of the ship and turned towards me.

"Looks like I'm the one who saved you this time," I said to him as I smiled at his exhausted face.

Peter still didn't look happy.

"Peter, you can't let him get to you," I told him softly. He wouldn't look at me. I suddenly felt so horrible and guilty about what Hook had said. Hook was right.

I grasped Peter's chin in my hand and made him look at me. His red hair matted his forehead as I stared into his emerald eyes. "You can't let him win."

I was drowning in Peter's eyes as I slowly leaned in towards him. Peter finished the rest of he way, and our lips met gently. It felt as if my entire body were flooded with seawater as I felt my heart increase its pace.

I pulled back to see Peter's eyes gleaming again, a smile on his face as I felt a smile spread on my own.

Peter's green hat floated past, and I reached for it and rung it out, then slopped it onto his head. "Now, we have a battle to win, don't we?" I told him.

"They're _both_ gone!" I heard Hook cry with an evil laugh. "Both of them! And so are the rest of you!"

I heard Wendy cry out and the rest of the Lost Boys protest angrily. I heard sobs from some of them too.

Peter hooked his hands under my arms and led us up and around the ship. He dropped me onto the deck and grabbed the Jolly Roger flag faster than I could blink, and lunged at Hook.

"I'm still here, Hook!" Peter cried as Hook turned just in time to face him. Peter whipped the flag over his face and snatched Hook's sword out of his hand just in time.

We all cheered and danced where we stood. I hugged Wendy and felt slightly guilty about kissing Peter, but knew that it would work out in the end.

At this point, Peter started jabbing Hook with his own sword across the plank. Hook, who was still wrapped up in the Jolly Roger flag like an eggroll, was now attempting to hop across the plank, since his feet were bound. The Lost Boys were filled with laughter at this point.

"You wouldn't do me, old Hooky, now would you, lad? Eh?" said Hook, his voice much softer at this point. "I'll do anything you say!"

"Alright. But… only if you say you're a codfish!" Peter chuckled as he jabbed the sword towards Hook's face.

Hook pushed the sword away. "I'm a codfish," he said calmly.

"Louder!" Peter protested, jabbing the sword again.

Hook gulped. "I'M A CODFISH!"

Everyone cheered and danced again as we all sang, "Hook is a codfish, a codfish, a codfish!"

"Alright, Hook! You're free to go!" said Peter as he flew up into the air and let out a loud rooster call.

I brought a hand to my mouth as Hook suddenly lunged at Peter.

"Peter, look out!" Wendy cried.

Peter dodged Hook just in time, who fell down into the cold seawater. We all raced towards the edge, only to be met with a loud… _tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock…_

At that point, Hook went ballistic and practically swam across the entire sea with the crocodile chasing after him. Smee was right on his trail in the rowboat I had seen him in earlier, the rest of the crew at his side.

Now we were all dancing Irish jigs, singing as loudly as we could and cheering our hearts out. I danced with one of the Lost Boys and Michael and John and Wendy.

"Hurray for Captain Pan!" the boys cried. Peter came towards us, dressed in Hook's hat and jacket, his immaculate sword at his waist.

"That's enough out of you all!" Peter laughed as he waved his sword about. "Get those sails moving!"

"Oh, uh, Peter! Uh, I mean, Captain Pan!" Wendy called after him.

"Why, at your service, miss," smiled Peter as he bowed and removed his hat.

"I was wondering, sir, where are we sailing?"

"London, of course!"

"Oh, Peter," sighed Wendy. She then called for Michael and John. "Oh, we're going home! How wonderful!"

I glanced over at Peter as he bowed to me as well. I curtsied back, my cheeks blazing.

"And where shall we be dropping you off, Emma?" Peter asked me as he removed his hat. He gave me a soft, sad look before putting a smile back on his face.

"Uh… I'll let you know once we've arrived in London, alright, Peter?" I said to him with a shy smile.

"Very well!" he said as Tinkerbell floated by his side. "Men! Hoist anchor! Tinkerbell, pixie dust!"

I watched as Tinkerbell flew around the ship faster than a bullet, golden dust highlighting each plank and post of wood of the ship as it turned into a beautiful golden color. Soon the entire ship was floating into the air, and the wind was blowing hard on the sails as we floated up into the sky.

Soon Neverland disappeared and houses began to float in our direction. Big Ben struck midnight again. It was as if we were never gone.

I joined Michael at the edge of the deck as we both gazed at the sight before us. "Over there! That's where my mother took me to feed the ducks," said Michael as he pointed at a peaceful looking pond. Suddenly, as if it were in slow motion, the ship jerked suddenly, and Michael lost his grip on his teddy bear.

"No! Teddy!" Michael wailed.

"I've got it!" I cried as I reached for the brown teddy bear. But suddenly I realized that I had leaned over far too much, and I seemed to be sucked headfirst over the railing. "Wait! No!" I screamed as I began to fly through the air.

"Emma! Emma!" I heard Michael cry. But soon I couldn't hear his wails any longer. It was as if his voice were being sucked away.

I felt myself spiraling uncontrollably, my body feeling like dead as air as the wind whistled past my ears. I couldn't even hear myself scream. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped that this was all a dream… it was all nothing but a dream…

And then I landed hard on my knees and practically somersaulted through a heavy door and onto a soft carpet. I was laying facedown, my cheek resting on the floor.

"Emma? What's the matter with you?" I heard a voice cry.

My heart skipped a beat in my chest. I looked up to see the friendly face of Rebecca, and I nearly screamed.

"Oh, Rebecca!" I cried as I raced to her and gave her a huge, bear-like hug. "I'm back! I'm back! I can't believe it!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked me as she pulled away from me. She stared at me funny. "Why are you all wet? What the heck were you doing in the bathroom?"

"I… uh…" I mumbled as I touched my drenched clothes from having rescued Peter.

"You were only in the bathroom for nearly three minutes and you come out completely soaked! You know what, never mind. Let's just go home. I'm too tired."

"But I…" I mumbled as she began walking away. I turned to look back at the door once more, then followed her down the hallway of the theater.

My wet clothes explained it all… it really did happen. All of it. It wasn't a dream! I was still stunned as we left the theater and made it home. I couldn't think as I removed my wet clothes and took a quick hot shower. By the time I climbed into bed, it felt like my brain was hibernating, and the rest of me was still stunned about the whole thing.

The curtains were still open, and I climbed out of bed to pull them shut, when I noticed something.

The moon was extremely bright and larger than usual. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I leaned down and rested my head on my hands. As a few puffy clouds began to cross the moon, I noticed something… those clouds were oddly shaped. And then I realized it so quickly that I jumped up where I stood. Those clouds were shaped like a pirate ship, riding over the full moon.

I was astonished and sleepy at the same time as I sat back down and gazed up a the moon and those pirate ship clouds. I touched my lips and remembered Peter's kiss.

"I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan."

_The End_

_Author's Note: Well, there ya have it folks! I hope you liked it! Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes throughout the story. I suck at proofreading xD I'm really glad you took the time to read my story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! And I can't thank you enough for your supportive comments! They completely made my day every time I read them! :D Thank you so much for reading!_

_- Plainsong30_


End file.
